


Loading Data

by nexarexus



Series: Heart Malfunction [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, REEEEEEEE, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexarexus/pseuds/nexarexus
Summary: 9S receives a video transmission from Eve, requesting his help in something. What could he possibly want?Part 3 in the Heart Malfunction series. There should be one more after this one. After that I will decide whether to continue out side of series with stand alone one-shots with an established relationship.Anyways, enjoy!(This would have been out sooner if not for school but now we in quarantine. I got all the time in the world.)
Relationships: 9S/Eve (NieR: Automata)
Series: Heart Malfunction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Loading Data

_**Loading Data...** _

' _Would you like to engage in video transmission?_ '

Pod 153 still displayed the incoming transmission from Eve to 9S. He hadn't really wanted to answer but figured it must have been important. First the incident then Pod telling him he has feelings for the machine and now this?

God. How could things get any worse?

"Uh... Sure. Yeah. Why not?"

The default screen soon showed Eve's face, the footage oddly distorted as though coming through a pair of eyes and not a Pod camera.

"9S! Took ya long enough. I was starting to getting worried," whatever he was using for the transmission began to jolt and move. "Ah.. No. Stay there." Eve spoke as he re-positioned the 'thing'. "Sorry. I have to do this via a machine life form but the little guy doesn't wanna stay put. Us machines don't have the neat little support guys you androids have."

"You're transmissioning via a machine? I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, machines are all on a network. It's how we communicate with each other. So, I can just get a little stubby, hack him a bit and voila!" Eve smiled as he patted the machine life form in front of him.

Cute..... What?!

"But that's not why I called you. I actually wanted to ask if you could meet me at the big, run-down building near the entrance to the forest. I have something I wanna try."

"Wha? Ya mean the commercial facility? Yea, I could. When?"

"Can ya meet me now?"

"Yea. Why?"

"You're awesome, little android. See ya soon!" Eve shut off the transmission before ever giving an explanation.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there."

' _Caution. Meeting with dangerous machine life forms for unknown reasons could endanger unit 9S._ '

"It'll be fine, Pod," 9S made his way off the bed before stretching. "I'm sure it's just something small."

9S made his way out of the provided room, leaving the Resistance Camp without explanation to where he was going, and proceeded to make his way to commercial facility. He arrived in a short amount of time, immediately noticing Eve running up and down the once moving staircase.

"Alright, Eve. What did you want help with? And why in the commercial facility?"

Eve stopped his running and perked up as he spotted 9S near the entrance.

"9S!" Eve ran towards him, stopping just before a collision occurred. He looked around a bit. "Never knew this was called a 'commercial facility'. What was it used for?"

"Well, humans called them 'malls' or 'shopping centers'. They were primarily used for purchasing luxuries and socializing." 9S explained.

"Sounds like it would be good place for a 'date'," Eve perked up, happy to be explaining something related to humans. "From what I'm aware 'dating' was something that humans did when they were interested in one another. Guess I picked the perfect place for this." Eve smiled and 9S couldn't help but smile a little too.

But then 9S's thoughts caught up to him. Date? Was that why Eve called him here? 9S could feel his cooling systems whir as they made a feeble attempt at stopping him from overheating.

"May....May I ask what you wanted to do? Here? And why bring up the date thing if it's not really--"

"Geez, little man. You talk too much."

Next thing was that Eve bent down, nose brushing 9S's as he brought their faces closer together. It almost seemed the Eve was about to kiss 9S.......Until Pod 153 made the tell tale sound of a video recording starting. 9S turned his face just as Eve started to move in closer, making a face at his support unit.

"POD! Don't record this!"

' _My apologies, 9S. As you are aware, I must record all interactions between you and machine life-forms._ '

"Really? You have to be joking. N--"

"Just....Stop."

Right as 9S turned to look at Eve again, to explain that the recording was **completely** unnecessary, Eve's synthetic lips landed on his. 9S's eyes widened in surprise before shutting, allowing him to enjoy the sensation of Eve's lips moving against his. 9S wrapped his hands around Eve's neck so the humanoid machine didn't have to bend down so far.

Without removing his lips from 9S's, Eve straightened his posture, bringing his hands to rest on the slight curve of the android's hips. Although neither wanted to pull away from this newly found sensation, 9S deeply wanted to look into the machine's eyes. Pulling away from Eve's lips, 9S opened his eyes as best he could with how heavy they suddenly felt. With his face so close to Eve's, 9S was able to take in many small details like the gray and red hues in his eyes, how they catch the light and make Eve all that more enticing.

Placing a hand on Eve's face, 9S kissed Eve once more. This kiss, however, was more bold then the last. Eve brushed his tongue against 9S's lips, pressing harder, urging for permission. 9S gave that permission and opened his mouth enough that Eve could slip his tongue in. Eve brought a hand to the android's ass, lifting him a little. 9S couldn't help the small sound that escaped him into Eve's mouth.

The newly found lovers forgot everything around them, focusing only on each other. All was at peace.....Until Pod 153 piped up in it's methodical voice.

' _I would recommend that Unit 9S return to the Resistance Camp._ '

The android and machine are startled apart, a string of fluid between them. 9S turns to his Pod for the second time that day.

9S spoke breathlessly, despite the fact androids needn't breathe. "Pod! W--Why?"

' _I have been keeping track of Unit 2B's black box signal while you have been distracted. She should return to the Resistance Camp in 5 minutes. I would recommend 9S returns as well._ '

"No.....No there's still a bit of time." 9S tucks his head into Eve's chest.

"You should probably go back," Eve speaks into 9S's hair. "We can meet up later. Okay?"

Rubbing 9S's back, Eve plants one last kiss to the android's lips before leaving the commercial facility to head in to the forest. 9S hesitantly leaves the commercial facility back the way he came, only now he as more to think about on his walk back.

' _If you would like, I can play the recording I took of the encounter._ '

"POD!"

**Author's Note:**

> Would we like to keep with the fluffy theme or shall we move on to more..... intimate situations? Let me know what you would like in the next installment. Thank you!  
> \- ClosetSpider


End file.
